The TARDIS Clown Car Effect
by iSplotchy
Summary: Naruto, midst of the Fourth Great Shinobi War. Comes across something that no shinobi came across before. A big blue box...and its mad man. Can the Hidden Leaf's Hero and the Oncoming Storm thwart Madara's plot for a world wide genjutsu?
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone! Welcome to TTCCE~ Also known as The Tardis Clown Car Effect. Now before we start, I have to say;**  
**I don't own Naruto or Doctor Who.**

"Talking"

_'Thinking'_  
========

The 11th Doctor casually flipped switches, turned knobs, and pushed buttons. Many things on his mind, but one emotion was causing his movements to be slow. It was loneliness. This emotion, he experiences only when he doesn't have a companion to travel with.

Although, on the other hand, he was excited, many other worlds lay awaiting his appearance. What wonders and dangers lay ahead! Stories to be told and lives to be saved. The Doctor would never get tired of such things. Fighting enemies, and not to mention the look on people's faces when he suddenly appears in midst of their lives. The stories, love stories, and his favorite, adventure. Yes. Adventures wait ahead.

He paused at the last switch. This switch had taken him places he could never forget. He met people who were dear to him, and now he goes to intrude on the lives of others. The Doctor chuckled to himself and yanked down on the switch. His ship whirled off into the unknown.

====Somewhere in a world where the Doctor will make a soon appearance====

A blonde haired teen dashed though dry plains. His usual blue eyes were blazing a bright amber. The young man's breathing came in ragged breaths. His sandals tapping loudly as he ran towards the battle. He wasn't going to let his friends down. Not when they needed him the most. Not just his friends from Konoha, but from the rest of the world. People where fighting for the world as they knew it. The boy wasn't just going to stand there like an idiot. No; He would rather fight alongside of his precious people

His amber eyes scanned the horizon. It was all the same. Dust, rock, ground, dust, a blue box, more dust,

"Ouch…"

Something in his eye-…

Wait!

The boy who was seemingly on fire's eyes widened in shock.

_'That isn't normal…'_

He stumbled to a stop next to the random object that he had spotted earlier. The young shinobi was perplexed. He was confused, and filled to the brim with curiousness that was just about to spill over.

_'What is inside?'_

The young jinchuriki pondered, tilting his head to the side, then narrowed his eyes. Thanks to his Sage training, he could sense, every living thing's chakra…and…well…he could feel something along those lines running through the blue box.

_'You obviously don't see this every day…'_

The shinobi glanced at the cryptic symbols that decorated the top of the box. They didn't look like anything he had ever seen before. The glowing ninja let his gaze slide to the door. Or…what he thought was the door. The boy could feel something's presence approaching and took a few steps back, keeping his eyes on the odd object all the while.

Was it bigger on the inside?

Seemed like it.

The door opened to revel an oddly dressed man. His demeanor happy and non-threatening. The man's posture tall and he carried himself like someone important would. Like a Kage, or a Daimyo. But it was different, he wasn't just political power. More like _actual_ power.

_'Who is this man?'_

====End 'o Chapter====

**A/N:**  
**Well, here is the first chapter of The Tardis Clown Car Effect!**

**I would like to thank my brother; 'doctor huh' for helping me when I had some writer's block.**

**This story came about when my brother and I were talking about our favorite T.V. Shows, and how they would react when they saw each other. Then with a few creative remarks and a pencil and paper… Poof! This story magically appeared.**

**By the way, these next chapters will definitely be longer. *Coughchapterfourcough***

**Thanks for reading everyone! Please follow-favorite-review! **


	2. Chapter 2

The Doctor laid a hand on the door of his ship, his brown eyes closed for a moment. Excitement and adrenaline pulsed freely through his body. What wonders and adventures await outside this door. Who will he meet, and what creatures will he encounter? The Time Lord smiled gleefully.

With a slight intake of breath, he pushed open the doors.

And what he saw…was disappointing. Dry cracked riverbed underfoot, and dust making the horizon a thick haze. Although, one thing caught his eye. Now, it wasn't a thing. But a living being. A boy, a human boy using what seemed like advanced cellular energy manipulation. Was that normal here?

The boy's eyes looked him over carefully. His amber eyes calculating, perhaps untruthful, he dare say. Brown met amber, and they seemingly could read their emotions. The Doctor frowned. And when he frowned, that normally wasn't a good thing. He could see what the child had gone though. Something that a boys should never go through. Torture that scarred a person. It was cold, and a burden weighed him down, like he had been though a war.

_What has this child been though?' _

"Who are you?" The glowing teen asked curiously, in a guarded tone, which only made The Doctor more worried of the boy's past.

"The Doctor." He replied with a smile, trying to lighten the mood. He changed his uneasiness to carefree, and outgoing. "And what is your name, kid?"

The blonde glanced at him for a long moment, and then he smiled. "Uzumaki Naruto." 'Naruto' stared The Doctor down for a long moment, then proceeding to burst out laughing. "What kind of name is 'The Doctor?! Doctor Who?"

He laughed along, hearing that gets him every time. "Well, your name is a Raman topping. So we are even."

Naruto scoffed, "No! It mean maelstrom!" The boy tried his best to pout when The Doctor continued to laugh. Well, Naruto had been told that his laughter was contagious. He couldn't help it. If he had made a joke that no one else thought it was funny, and he was laughing then the result of his laughter would be everyone else laughing along. To everyone it just seemed like Naruto was very easy to get along with.

After the two had sobered up, The Doctor wiped a bead of sweat off his brow. "I'm going to go inside, want to come with?" He smiled, gesturing to his blue ship.

Naruto gave The Doctor a skeptical look. "I am pretty sure it is going to be a tight fit…"

The Doctor waved his hand. "You just wait." He pulled Naruto along, ignoring the weird feeling of the energy that encased the young boy.

As they entered, The Doctor headed to the center, and tapped a few buttons.

Naruto blinked, and then gasped in awe. "It is bigger on the inside…"

The Doctor laughed. "Yes, yes. By the way, I locked time so we are in this single moment, so you won't have to worry about time." The Doctor walked around the console checking different things as he talked. "Would you mind telling me where I am?"

Naruto froze and let his gaze slide to his left, pondering how and would he reply to this question. Not wanting to give much away, the young shinobi picked his words carefully.

"You are in the Elemental Nations. The nations are inhabited by people called shinobi, or ninja. We do missions for pay. This pay is made out to the village to help support it. We do a variety of missions. From finding lost cats." Naruto shivered, thinking of the demon cat Tora. "To assassination missions."

The Doctor mused about the village's and their system. It was obviously well developed, and a practical system. Though, it could be easily interrupted, a delicate and fragile piece of work. Even look at it the wrong way, it could shatter. Another stray thought crossed his mind. This Naruto boy, why was he glowing?

"And, uh. Naruto, might I ask why you are glowing like that?" He questioned, being careful so he didn't push too far. He'd rather not lose his source of information about this planet. Things seemed pretty interesting.

"Hm? You mean chakra?"

"Advanced Cellular Energy Manipulation?"

"Whaaaaat?"

The 11th Doctor sweat dropped. " I can never get over you humans and your simplicity.

"OI!"

====End'o Chapter====

**A/N: Yey! Another chapter ready! Thanks for reading so far guys! 3**


	3. Chapter 3

Soon, Naruto had explained chakra, its limits, functions, and how to mold it within his body. It took some examples, and a few tidbits. But after that, The Doctor had a fair understanding of this energy.

"Hum…"

"What?" Naruto blinked.

"In all of my travels, I have never been to a place like this."

"Yeah, that's great, but there is a war going on, so the normal part of life most likely isn't going to happen any time soon."

The Doctor Smirked at the thought of danger. _'War..Oh yes! Now I remember!'_

"What is this war about?" He asked a little too quickly, causing Naruto's eyes to narrow with suspicion. Their eyes locked in a battle of wills. The Doctor, being interested in this world, wanted answers. While Naruto, being the loyal shinobi he is, was hesitant giving out such information to someone who was possibly a threat to the Allied forces.

"Well, what do you want to know?" The blonde finally asked.

"Who is fighting and why, I suppose?"

Now the amber eyes of a still glowing Naruto turned downcast. His mask melted into a new serious face. His go-lucky, happy attitude vanished without a trace. Leaving his once hidden emotions in the open. Naruto, after some thought, knew that this war was about him. He was the piece that the Masked Man wanted, along with the Eight Tails. He was the key player, and his friends were dying for him, while he was hiding. Nothing could explain the anger he was feeling at the thought. He wasn't there to protect his precious people.

Although, after the doctor said they were frozen in time, and that they had a lot of time to spare, Naruto couldn't help but feel relived. That meant that he had some time to think of a plan for saving his precious people. Because nothing meant more to him.

"Well, I guess I should start from the beginning, hm?" The Doctor only nodded in response. "Well, In this world there are nine powerful beings. Each of them numbered out through their tails. Ichibi to the Kuubi." Naruto paused to let his words sink in. The Doctor wasn't actually fazed by the thought of powerful beings. He was one any ways, right?

"During the first great ninja war, the First Hokage decided these beings were too powerful and dangerous to roam about on their own. The beings were labeled as demons, because of their attacks on villages and the breeding grounds for human hatred. These demons were also named Natural disasters and sealed away. Most of the tailed beasts are too powerful to be sealed into mere objects, in exception of the Ichibi. So, they needed living hosts. These people are called jinchūriki. Who are often referred to as objects even in their own villages, who also treat them like trash. And life goes on like that, until they are needed as weapons of war. Then the village sends them off, without a second thought about the jinchūriki's life."

The Doctor felt a lump in his throat. Sadness, and anger welled up inside of the Time Lord. It didn't seem fair. Why would these people treat the Jinchuriki like that when all the Jinchuriki have done, was keeping the tailed beasts at bay. So they didn't kill more innocent lives. _'Those people need to be treated a lesson…'_

Naruto took a step forward, scanning the anger and hatred rise up in the man before him. "If you want to do that, you would have to kill everyone in the village minus three or four people."

The Doctor sent the boy a confused gaze. Naruto could read his thoughts? Or perhaps it is the anger or hate that had stirred within him?

The boy smiled sheepishly, then continued with his explanation, hopeing most of this made scene to the Doctor. "Each of the Five Great Nations has at least had one as far as I know. I even think the Cloud and Iwa have had two…"

"Had?" The Doctor repeated. Slightly disturbed by the tone of voice Naruto had used.

"Had is correct. A group of Missing Nin called the Akatsuki went after the Jinchuriki. Only for the chakra of the tailed beast sealed inside of them. So far they have gotten one though seven tailed beasts…" Naruto glanced to the side, a frown evident on his fox like features. "This war is about the eight and nine tailed beasts, the shinobi of the hidden villages are trying to protect the remaining bijuu." He glanced back at The Doctor to see his reaction.

The Doctor sighed, just when he thought the Jinchuriki had it bad. It just gets worse for them. "Did you know any of them?"

Naruto's eyes widened a fraction and, quickly looked away from the Doctor's calculating gaze. " I know, Killer Bee, although, I like to call him Octopops, just 'cause the Eight tails has eight limbs. Kinda like a octopus, -dattebayo."

Somewhere in a nearby forest, as soon as time will begin again, Killer Bee would sneeze.

**A/N:**

**Sorry it took so long. My muse took a nose dive, and I hadn't had time with school. Hoped you liked this chapter, I****_ promise _****and I****_ know _****the next chapter is going to be longer. :) Oh! And reviewing helps my muse.**


End file.
